Four of a Kind
by Sarabi-Chan
Summary: We all know the story of Criss Angel. Or do we? I've been told this story millions of times and its time I share it with you. This is what happens when two destinies cross. An evil as old as time is here, and it will take a *Four of a Kind* to defeat it.


Sadly I don't own Criss Angel or anyone real like that is associated with him, however I do own myself :)

**

* * *

This is a story of the most unusual circumstances. It is a story that had been passed down for generations in my family and I find it only fair that I return the favor to all of you. Here is a story of a woman and a man, embarking on their unknown destiny. Their lives, although totally different, entwine creating the most amazing journey you'll never hear.**

**Of magic. Love. Danger. And most importantly, Reality. Brace yourselves because you're going to witness fate at her finest and who knows, you're possibly next on the list.**

Jadalyn lay in her bed, twirling an ace of diamonds in her long delicate fingers. Today had been along day at work.

_File this paper! Write that paper! Crunch these numbers! Jeez, can my life get any more methodical than that? Sitting behind a damn desk nine hours a day doing the same thing._

Her scowl slowly turned into a smile of sweet bliss as a memory erased the sore thoughts of her day to day life. I memory of a young girl, herself in fact, and the one hobby of hers that hasn't changed despite the years.

~~~~ITS MEMORY TIME!~~~~~~~~~~

"_Grandma!", called a young seven year old as she bounced around her grandmother's living room._

"_What child?", came the soft reply. _

_Her grandmother sat comfortably in a rocking chair knitting. Her grandmother looked like those grandmothers you saw on TV. The ones with the gray hair, the soft gentle eyes who baked cookies and knitted quilts. The living room smelled faintly of sugar cookies. Jadalyn's absolute favorite. The house was just perfect. Oh how she loved it when her mother and father dropped her off there for the weekend. She'd play and play until she couldn't play anymore. And although her grandmother seemed like she couldn't get any greater, she did. Jadalyn couldn't help but boast how her grandmother knew all kinds of magic like making coins disappear. Pulling colorful ribbons out of know where. And at the end of the day, every weekend her grandmother always had something new to show her, and today was no exception as Jadalyn could not stop voicing her envelopment of boredom._

"_Come here child", she said as it began to rain. The pitter patter on the roof seemed to rattle her grandmother's bones more than usual as she stared long and hard out a window._

"_Grandma I'm bored!", Jadalyn cried, her lip poking out slightly, "Show me something new!"_

_Her grandmother turned away from the window to focus on her grandchild, smiling at the temper tantrum she was throwing._

"_Ok ok, always the little drama queen aren't we?", her grandmother said, chuckling._

_Her grandmother smiled sweetly but as the rain picked up into a light show of a thunderstorm began outside, the smile became forced. It remained that way as she did a slight of hand, producing a shiny playing card. Jadalyn clapped and squealed and took the card from her grandmother. _

"_Oh it's so shiny! Oh can I keep it? Please!"_

_Her grandmother nodded absently, watching her. _

_It was always meant to be hers_

_She watched as Jadalyn experimented with it, absolutely a natural. She flicked the card, made it disappear. The light in her eyes was unmistakable. The storm chose then to crash and rumble worse than ever and her grandmother knew that things had just changed for the rest of Jadalyn's life. She pulled the child over to her and planted a kiss on her forehead._

"_Now listen to me child. That's a special card you hold there ok? Now you musn't let anyone have it. It's for only you, you hear me child? And no one is to know that it's special alright? We can't have anyone stealing from you now, can we?"_

_She young girl who seemed like she had just been pumped full of electricity nodded eagerly and bounded off to play as her grandmother watched, heart broken. _

_And then the phone rang, and Jadalyn's life changed forever_

End~~~~~~_  
_

Jadalyn dug the heel of her hands into her eyes, to erase the memory completely, her eyes watering up. The death of her parents was so surreal at her age. The impact that she'd never see them again shattered her reality to pieces. From that fateful day at her grandmother's, the card became the basis for her on the side "job". She yawned and stretched, telling herself that sleep was more important seeing as she had a big job in the morning.

And with that in mind she said a quick prayer and rolled over, snapping her fingers and the lights went out…

Even though her lamp on her beside table was a turn knob battery powered lamp.

* * *

Criss grunted as he eased himself into his larger queen sized bed. Today has been long and rough and to add onto his stress his mother was in the hospital again. He almost dreaded getting up in the morning with the rehearsals and visiting the hospital. At the moment he simply laid down, twisting to reach into his jeans to pull out a shiny card. An ace of hearts. It was simple. Glossy as if never used.

_Which is ironic seeing as I use it all the time. _

Criss eyed the card, running his finger over the surface, willing for his memories to consume his already weary mind.

~~~~~MEMORY TIME!~~~~~~~

"_Criss? Criss!"_

_Criss looked up from his position on his bed, humming to a tune he'd recently discovered. However he hopped up at the sound of his Aunt calling him. He bounded down the steps, two at a time and right into her arms. _

"_Aunt Stella!" Criss cried, "Its about time you get here!"_

_She laughed and hugged him back._

"_Well if you're excited to see me? Or is it because its your birthday?" she said, ruffling his hair. He grunted and tried futilely to get away._

"_Come on Aunt Stella! You're messing up my perfect hair!"_

_That statement caused everyone there, his mother, JD, Costa, and his dad, to crack up laughing. Stella beamed the most and pulled out a deck of shiny looking cards._

"_Well Criss, I want to show you something", she said, waving the cards in his face. Immidiately Criss was interested and bounced on his heels eagerly._

"_Go ahead Aunt Stella!"_

_In the end Criss stood amazed. His mind churning and the cogs whirling inside. In his hands he held a card. The ace of hearts in his hands and gazed at it. His heart was thumping and his blood pulsed from his fingertips and he knew in his mind, he just found it. Whatever it was that people search their whole lives for, he just found it in a simple card trick._

_Or was it the card?_

_Either way he beamed as he Aunt officially claimed that it was his to keep. _

"_Indeed. You see it did the same trick for your father when we were young. Not too much into it was he but he took the card anyways. Returned it he did", she said, "Said he was too old for magic. And at the age of 15! Oh yes, but I think you'll find a better use for it"_

_At that moment, as people began to show for his birthday party, the rain began to pour, as if the clouds just gave way. As everyone brought the party inside his father beamed at him, even through the lightening and thunder. _

"_Son, it'll be alright. The party will be better inside anyways!"_

_His Aunt Stella's contagious grin became strained at the storm bellowed on. She pulled Criss close and told him, in hushed tones, that no one was allowed to have the card._

"_I don't care if they're your best friend or girlfriend (at this, Criss blushed) Its for you only ok sweetheart. One day I'll be gone and it'll be like having a little piece of me"_

_Criss nodded, stuck it in his back pocket and wrapped his arms around her. Stella hugged back as hard as she could as the storm rolled on, promising to bring with it, a dark cloud that would hold pain and misery._

End of Memory~~~~~_  
_

Criss sighed, the memory burned into his mind.

_I'll never get to sleep now_

And no matter how much he buried down into his pillows, sleep just wouldn't come to him. So instead he got up and proceeded to the sink in the kitchen of his suite and got him a tall glass of water. Gulping it down he walked around through the living room area and through the doorway, and almost instantly his day wear was replaced by his boxers only, jewelry and clothes gone. Falling into bed and placing the Ace of Hearts down underneath his pillow, Criss felt sleep hit him like a brick wall and soon he was dreaming of the big day tomorrow.

* * *

**Hello everyone! :) I know this is random. You're all probably saying, "What is she doing? He hasn't finished the other Criss Angel story!"**

**But have you never had a story so deep in your mind that you gotta get it out there ;) This has been bugging me for days now. Weeks even. :) **

**I have updated Believe recently and I will be doing so again real soon :) I promise :)**

**Now, I'm off to do what I do. **

**Stuff :)**

**Sincerely,**

**Sarabi-Chan :)  
**


End file.
